Take What You Can Get
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Kristina Reyes has learned to take what she can get." Nat/Kristina. AU. Oneshot.


Kristina Reyes has learned to take what she can get.

She always knew to be thankful for everything she had and never expect anything more than she deserved, but that really hit home when she met the leader of The Naked Brother's Band, Nat Wolff. At first, he hadn't wanted to accept her in his life at all and was kind of a jerk about it. But, slowly, they built a friendship… and she fell for him.

When she told him how she felt, she had butterflies the size of New York in her stomach, but she had to get her feelings out there. She couldn't deal with seeing him every day and not knowing what it would be like if he knew how she really felt.

She felt her heart soar when he said he felt the same about her. She had smiled and hugged him and he had hugged her back, smiling as well. But there was something different in his eyes, the passion she saw when he used to look at Rosalina wasn't as bright when he looked at her.

But she took what she could get.

She always loved spending time with him, he was really nice and they had a lot of fun together, all the time. He never wanted to go on actual dates, though. For awhile, it didn't bother her, why would it? She wasn't a super-needy girlfriend. But then the thought got to her that maybe he just didn't want to be seen with her.

When she voiced her opinion about it he had just laughed and put his arm around her, saying that wasn't it at all, he just liked staying home more. He even promised to take her to the movies on Friday. It wasn't ideal, but she took what she could get.

He wasn't into PDA with her, either. At least, not like he was when he was with Rosalina. It hurt her feelings sometimes, to know she'd always be second best to the older girl, but she always smiled when she remembered that _she_ was the one Nat was with.

She never mentioned the PDA thing to Nat, but she knew Nat knew it bothered her a little. So when he took her hand and laced their fingers together when they were hanging out with the band (Rosalina included), Kristina smiled. It wasn't much, but she took what she could get.

Even through everything, Nat was one of the best things that had happened to her. Whenever something bad happened, he'd always comfort her and make her laugh. He always told her to chase her dreams and stood by her side, so she knew he cared about her, not that he'd ever said it.

Six months after they started dating, Kristina knew her feelings for Nat had grown. She hadn't known when it had happened specifically, all she knew was that it did. And since she and Nat had no secrets between them (one of the many things she loved about their relationship) she knew she needed to tell him.

"Hey." He said, smiling and kissing her cheek when she walked into the Wolff apartment.

"Hi." She replied and smiled back. This was one of her favorite places to be, the Wolff apartment, with her favorite Wolff brother. "So, I've been thinking, and there's something I need to tell you." She began and Nat looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath before saying, "I've never felt this way about anyone before, ever. And it's scary for me. I know there's a word for this feeling, the happiness I feel when you're with me -and you absolutely one hundred percent don't have to say this back, you really don't- but I think it's love. I think I love you, Nat." She finished, and looked at him nervously.

His expression was one of shock, with bits of joy etched in. "Kris…" He trailed off for a second, contemplating what to say. "You know how much I care about you, you're one of the most important people in my life, but… but I don't know if I'm ready to say the L-word… not yet at least, someday, yeah, I'll be ready to say it, but not yet. But you need to know that I _do_ care about you." He finished.

Kristina took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you do. And thank you for being honest and not just saying 'I love you, too' because it's what you think I want to hear. I'd rather hear your real feelings." She replied.

Nat smiled and kissed her, and she kissed him back, contently. Would she have loved for Nat to take her in his arms and say that he loved her more than anything else in the world and never wanted to lose her? Yes, she would've, more than anything. But him caring about her was just as special. And, as always, she took what she could get.

**I know I'm a little late to the NBB fandom, but I was feeling very nostalgic about this show today, and while I LOVE Nat and Rosalina together more than anything, Nat and Kristina are kind of my guilty pleasure.**

**I know this oneshot is probably crappy and OOC, but I wanted to try it out. I also know Nat/Kristina isn't the most popular couple, but please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Naked Brothers Band**_**, if I did, it wouldn't be canceled!**


End file.
